1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet type recording head in which a piezoelectric vibrator or other pressure generating means is provided in a region of a pressure generating chamber communicating with a nozzle opening. Ink drops are generated when the pressure generating chamber is compressed by the deflection vibration of the piezoelectric vibrator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to conduct printing at high speed and high density, it would be desirable to increase the number of nozzle openings per recording head. Since an ink jet type recording head requires as many pressure applying means for applying pressure to ink as the number of nozzle openings and requires uniform pressure applying performance, the pressure applying means may be in the lowest production yield among head forming members.
In order to overcome this problem, the following recording head forming technique has been adopted. A pressure generating unit of a recording head is designed to have a comparatively small number of pressure generating means, and a plurality of such pressure generating units are arranged in a main scanning direction on a relatively easily manufacturable passage unit that has nozzle openings, reservoirs, and the like. Accordingly, the recording head can be formed with a large number of nozzle openings.
However, in this design, the thickness of the walls of adjacent pressure generating units is larger than a nozzle opening arraying pitch. Therefore, the pressure generating units must be arranged so as to be shifted by the width of a single unit, which in turn imposes the problem that the width of the recording head becomes about twice as much as the width of the pressure generating unit. In addition, only a small inclination produced at the time of attaching the recording head to the recording apparatus lead to a grave error in the dot forming position between nozzle openings for black ink and nozzle openings for color inks, and this grave error greatly affects print quality. Therefore, highly accurate positioning is required for pressure generating unit assembling operation, which in turn makes the assembling operation difficult.